1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a collector bag for vacuumed soil and lawn debris. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to a collector bag having its internal volume maximized and/or having a replaceable vent screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum collection, mulching, and transportation devices for material such as soil and lawn debris such as, but not limited to, leaves, sticks, rocks, lawn trimmings, and the like (hereinafter “debris”) have been developed. In use, the devices collect the debris in a collector unit or bagger (hereinafter “collector unit”).
The amount of debris that can be collected by the collector unit is limited by the internal volume of the collector unit. Once full, the collection of debris must be halted so that the collector unit can be emptied.
Many collector units have hard or rigid (hereinafter “rigid”) walls. The rigid wall collector units are typically made of steel panels or heavy gauge polymers, which increase the weight of the collector unit. Thus, movement of the rigid wall collector units by both a lawn tractor or by hand during storage can be difficult. Further, the rigid wall collector units typically require a large storage space, as the rigid walls remain in place after use. In order to increase the internal volume of such rigid collector units, a corresponding increase in storage space is required.
Soft-walled collector units have recently been proposed by the assignee of the present application. Such soft-walled collector units have effectively overcome many of the deficiencies of the prior rigid wall collector units. These soft-walled collector units are lightweight, durable, and can easily be folded for storage. However, the amount of debris that can be collected by these soft-walled collector units is still limited by the internal volume of the collector unit.
Accordingly, there is a continuing desire for soft-walled collector units having a maximum internal volume.